Las arenas del tiempo
by Hinata Jounin
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los bijus y demas demonios entrasen en época de celo?¡Catastrofe!parejas hechas: SaiSaku, InoKank, TemShika, NaruSasu, KiMako y GxH. Si quieren saber más entren
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi nuevo fic y para los lectores de mi otro fic "Eternamente mía" falta poco para llegar al final, ojalá que este y el original de Eternamente mía les guste

Las arenas del tiempo

Cap 1 Fascinación

Las gotas de la lluvia caían por mi cara, ande silenciosamente el camino hacia mi casa, me detuve en la puerta y miré el cielo, la lluvia me golpeaba el rostro bajando por el, diría que va a llover toda la noche

-¡KUSO!-Me quedé quieta al oír esa voz, estaba segura de que la conocía-Esta porquería de clima acabará conmigo

Me escondí detrás de un árbol, no sé qué me pasó en el momento en que le ví. Sentí la sangre agolparse en mis mejillas

"¿Q-Qué es esto?" Lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido, no podía comprender por qué reaccionaba de esa manera. Parecía tan cambiado a hace unos años: su pelo caía mojado por su frente, los rasgos de su cara se habían vuelto más maduros aunque aún mostraban un deje juvenil del muchacho de trece años que había visto tres años antes cuando yo, Naruto y los demás formamos equipo para ir a ayudarlo, mantenía los ojos cerrados y pude apreciar sus círculos negros

-Gaara-sama…..

Me llevé una mano a la boca, el susurro había escapado de mis labios sin que yo me diera cuenta

-¿Quién esta ahí?-dijo frío

Me mordí el labio y salí del escondite, el me miró fijamente. No me hacía falta que dijera nada para saber que pedía una explicación para saber por qué yo estaba ahí espiándolo¿pero qué le voy a decir¿Qué me quedé embobada al verlo?

-Kazekage-sama, yo….yo me dirigía a mi c-casa y oí algo

Intenté hacer desaparecer el sonrojo de mi cara pero empecé a sospechar que en realidad era fiebre, el mantenía su mirada fija en mí y yo no me atrevía a apartar la vista de esos ojos agua marina……¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?! Yo quiero a Naruto-kun……….

Realmente no sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos sin decirnos nada, tan sólo nos mirábamos, no sé explicar la fascinación que sentía al mirarle tal vez era por lo mayor que estaba o porque como Kazekage imponía mucho

-Hyuga Hinata

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al oírle mencionar mi nombre, tragué saliva sintiendo mi boca seca

-¿H-Hai…Kazekage-sama?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

No logro entender mi mente, me siento más inestable después de haber recuperado al Shukaku. ¿Por qué lo he hecho?

Esta pasando intentando concentrarme en la reunión que tenía mañana con la Godaime cuando al pasar junto a un lago ví el agua alzarse, entonces vi una figura moverse sobre el agua. No era difícil saber que era una mujer, su figura era muy delgada y abultada en el pecho, sus caderas era estrechas, su cabello se movía largo y suave con el agua elevándose a su alrededor mientras la chica danzaba sobre ella

Era una imagen digna de verse, me quedé viéndola. A pesar de las burlas de Shukaku necesitaba quedarme a ver el final de aquel baile y no puedo creer lo que pensé……..

"_Mi dulce virgen……te tendré antes de dejar Konoha_"

No pude evitar fijarme en su blanco cuello y en lo que se sentiría al probarlo o lo que sentiría teniendo sus largas piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras me hundía dentro y fuera de ella. Entonces mi entrepierna se hinchó y se me escapó un gemido pero ella ya no estaba ahí, estaba tan ensimismado que no me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llover y que ella habría vuelto a su casa, tenía que seguirla, tenía que saber donde vivía

Aunque finalmente opté por esconderme en cuánto llegó a su casa, pensé que había entrado ya y sin poder aguantarme maldije el clima, entonces la escuché llamarme sintiendo un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo al oír su sedosa voz pronunciar mi nombre

"_Gaara-sama_"

¿Por qué¿Por qué pienso esto? Entonces unas carcajadas estallaron en mi cabeza

**Muchacho, todo lo que estas pensando es producto de mi época de celo**

-No, yo no soy un animal….

**Mi época de celo empezó hace unos días y gracias a ti acabo de elegir a nuestra hembra. Jajaja Claro que no eres un animal pero en cuánto te quedes a solas con ella lo serás **

**-**Joder…..

Continuará………..

Onegai dejenme REVIEWS, Dattebayo!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Empiezan los problemas

Las arenas del tiempo

Gracias por los Reviews!!!!!! aqui dejo el segundo cap. Espero que os guste!!!!!!

Cap 2 Empiezan los problemas

"El agua me envuelve en una burbuja protectora, miro mis manos en el agua, mi piel pálida adquiere un tono azulado, la burbuja está llena de agua pero no me preocupa ahogarme, me encojo en posición fetal, estoy desnuda ¿y qué? Nadie me ve, estoy sola este claro donde la Luna me ilumina, es muy tarde si mi padre descubre que salí me esperará el látigo

Un gemido de dolor escapa de mi boca al recordar los latigazos sobre mi piel, pero no me ha quedado ninguna cicatriz gracias a las enseñanzas de Tsunade-sensei, fue la primera persona que creyó en mi, Sakura, Ino, Shizune y yo somos su equipo médico favorito aunque mi padre sigue siendo muy estricto se siente orgulloso de mi y….

-Aaaah……

Creo en mi burbuja un pequeño agujero que se va haciendo más grande hasta que sale de mi cuerpo, pongo los pies en la superficie del agua sintiendo mi cabello mojado cayendo por mi espalda y apegándose a mi cuerpo, me tapo los pechos con mis brazos y miró a la oscura espesura, había creído oír un gemido, tal vez un animal pero ya es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya

………………...

Hinata había estado recordando todo el día lo que había pasado la otra noche, no podía evitar que sus piernas temblaran al recordar aquel gemido y aún por encima después se encuentra con el Kazekage merodeando cerca de su casa

"Un momento…..¿y si me estuvo espiando desde que estaba en el lago?"pensó sonrojada, entonces negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Ella no tenía tan buen cuerpo como sus amigas, nunca tuvo ningun chico que se fijara en ellaasí que era absurdo pensar que el Kazekage la espiara

-Hola, Hina-chan

Hinata sonrió al ver a Sakura, se levantó abrochándose el chaleco antiguo que Tsunade le había regalado

FLASH BACK

_-Estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros y para que tengáis suerte en las misiones os daré un objeto personal mío que me trajo a mi suerte _

_Sakura abrió el suyo encontrándose con unos kunais especiales, Ino una bolsa donde cabían un montón de medicamentos y seguía manteniéndose como si estuviera vacía, Shizune había recibido un jersey especial y Hinata un chaleco verde que Tsunade había usado cuando era joven_

Fin del FLASH BACK

Tsunade se había convertido en una persona muy importante para ellas y estaban agradecidas en gran medida. Aquel día Tsunade solicitó la presencia de ella y Sakura pero no explicó el motivo

"¿Qué hago?" pensé mientras me movía por mi habitación de un lado a otro "¡Maldición, odio estar confuso¡Siempre lo tuve todo claro!"

**No luches contra lo que quieres o acabarás por estallar y será peor……te lo digo por experiencia **

-¿De qué experiencia hablas? No eres más que un mapache viejo

**¡¿A quien llamas viejo mocoso?! Que sepas que las mapaches caían rendidas a mis pies. Tuve mis relaciones y algunas muy satisfactorias **

Me quedé quieto un momento imaginándomelo y cerré los ojos hacíendo una mueca de asco y sintiendo un escalofrío

-No me vuelvas a decir eso después del desayuno

**Lo que quieras, niñato. Pero desde que estoy dentro de ti, he pasado diecisiete años viviendo en la virginidad y no pienso esperar más. **

-Oye¿Naruto tendrá el mismo problema con el kitsune de nueve colas?

**Lo más seguro porque todas las bestias con cola y los demonios estamos ahora mismo en celo así que más nos vale escoger una hembra antes de que no quede ninguna **

-Gaara¿podemos entrar?

-Adelante

Observé a mis hermanos listos y miré el reloj, era hora de ir a ver a la Hokage. Les hice un gesto con la cabeza y salimos del apartamento

Durante el camino pensé cómo podía hacer para mantener al Shukaku controlado durante mi estancia en la Hoja y la única solución que encontré fue mantenerme alejado de Hinata hasta que se me pasara. Jo, también que mala suerte haber recuperado al biju después de haber destruido y disipado al Akatsuki. Al entrar en el despacho me mordí el labio ahogando una mueca al ver a Hinata en el despacho de la Hokage sin evitar analizarla de arriba abajo: llevaba unos pantalones azules largos hasta los pies que se ajustaban a sus piernas, un chaleco verde cómo el de los jounin y un jersey negro hasta los dedos con las mangas flojas. Fijé la vista en su cuello que estaba tapado por la banda de la hoja

**Ese será el sitio donde le pondremos nuestra marca **

-Cállate

-Bienvenidos, os he convocado aquí porque ya he decidido qué misiones encomendaros para reforzar nuestra alianza

-¡Ya era hora vieja Tsunade!

Tsunade se levantó apoyando las manos en el escritorio, tomando aire al tiempo que se le marcaba la vena de la frente

-¡¡¡¿TE CREES QUE ESA ES FORMA DE HABLARME CON OTROS NINJAS IMPORTANTES DELANTE?!!!

-Vale, vale

-Bien, Temari harás una clase especial en la academia con Shikamaru

-HAI-respondió alegre

-Kiba, Makoto, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata, Kankuro y Sai realizaran una misión de escolta de rango A, los beneficios son muy altos y por supuesto seran repartidos con la Arena. Partirán esta tarde

Gaara tenía la cara inexpresiva pero por dentro se quedó con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Le tocaba una misión con Hinata, justo en el peor momento posible y la tarde llegó demasiado pronto para su gusto, tenían que escoltar a dos niños pequeños que eran los nietos del señor feudal del País del Fuego y de paso eliminar a unos demonios que estaban arrasando algunas aldeas ninjas. Gaara caminó hacia Naruto poniéndose a su lado, no se sentía bien dejándolo caminar del lado de Hinata

-Oye, Gaara

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu también tienes?

-¿El qué?

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa zorruna

-Digo si tu también estas en época de celo

Gaara se puso lívido y observó a Hinata que ante las palabras de Naruto bajaba su vista al suelo avergonzada

-Yo no tengo de eso-mintió

-¿Nada de nada?

-No, controlo perfectamente a Shukaku

-Bueno, yo sin embargo ya le eché el ojo a alguien-dijo dando un leve vistazo atrás sonrojándose

Gaara enrojeció de ira al ver a Kiba mirar a Hinata fijamente desde donde estaba

-¡Esta vez no escaparás, Kiba-kun!

-¡Déjame Makoto, que somos primos!-dijo intentando que dejara de abrazarlo

-Vamos, Kiba-kun. Estamos en época de celo, no sientas vergüenza

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante el comentario de la chica mientras que los niños los observaron curiosos. Los problemas apenas acababan de empezar

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3Problemas con P mayúscula

Gracias por los REVIEWS!!!!!!! Aqui dejo el siguiente cap

:::::::::::::::::: cambio de escena

Cap 3 Problemas con P mayúscula

-Naruto-san¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Naruto observó a la pequeña de cabello morado que lo miraba curiosa

-Claro

-Mi hermano y yo nos preguntamos…¿Qué es la época de celo?

Naruto se quedó blanco al escuchar la pregunta y miró alternativamente a todos sus amigos que desviaban la cabeza como sino hubieran escuchado nada

-¿Por qué no me contesta?

-V-Veras….es…..que eso se lee en los libros……no sabría explicarlo con palabras

-Jo….

De repente las nubes se oscurecieron empezando a escucharse el sonido de los truenos, los niños empezaron a temblar

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sai con seriedad

-L-Los..t-truenos…n-nos…dan miedo….-dijo el niño mirando el cielo

-Para eso estamos nosotros aquí, dattebayo. No les pasará nada

Entonces se produjo un gran estallido en el suelo frente a ellos, apareciendo así cuatro demonios: El primero tenía el pelo negro y corto con el flequillo cerca de sus ojos que eran cómo los de Kiba pero en azul, sus orejas eran puntiagudas como las de sus compañeros y su piel bronceada, el segundo también tenía el pelo negro pero sus ojos eran de color rojo y su piel era mucho más pálida que la de Gaara, el tercero tenía el pelo gris con reflejos azules y sus ojos eran verde amarillo, de piel morena y con dos franjas negras a ambos lados de la cara, el último tenía el pelo verde oscuro con los ojos negros, el tono de su piel era claro. Iban vestidos con una especie de armadura que se mezclaba con ropa ninja. Naruto y los demás se pusieron en posición de pelea

-No venimos a pelear-dijo el de ojos azules-sólo queremos hablar un momento, por favor. Mi nombre es Toru soy el líder del clan trueno

-Yo soy Gonti-dijo el de pelo verde y señaló al del pelo gris-ese es Kosen y el de los ojos rojos es Tazaku, somos los guardaespaldas y aprendices de Toru-sempai

-¿Y qué queréis?-preguntó Gaara fríamente

Antes de que pestañearan los cuatro demonios estaba frente a las chicas. Gaara observaba rabioso como Toru cogía las manos de Hinata entre las suyas y le sonreía seductoramente se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia ellos

-Eres preciosa, quiero que seas mi mujer

Gaara empezó a echar espuma por la boca al escuchar sus palabras mientras Hinata se negaba educadamente

-TÚ NO TE LE ACERQUES A HINATA-CHAN

-¡Kiba¡Se supone que tienes que defenderme a mi!-dijo Makoto agarrando de un brazo a Kiba mientras a ella la agarraba Kosen

-El no te hace caso, yo te haré muy feliz-dijo Kosen con una mirada que no inspiraba confianza

Mientras Tazaku y Gonti miraban a Ino y a Sakura de forma pervertida

-O-Oye frontuda, e-estos dos nos miran de forma rara

Sakura se puso detrás de Ino, Sai y Kankuro aparecieron frente a ellas, Kankuro desplegó una de sus marionetas y Sai se puso en posición de combate mientras Gaara lanzaba con su arena a Toru lejos de su Hinata que le esbozó una sonrisa agradecida.

Toru lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se puso frente a el desafiante

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, ojeroso de mierda?!

-No voy a responder a tu provocación, bestia-dijo cruzándose de brazos-¿Se encuentra bien, Hyuga?

-S-Si, Kazekage-sama

-Prefiero que me llames, Gaara-dijo clavando su mirada en ella. Hinata enrojeció empezando a jugar con sus dedos

-¡¿Qué confianzas son esas con Hinata-chan?!-dijo Kiba mirando amenazadoramente al Kazekage

Se escucharon retumbar más truenos y los demonios al oírlos se pusieron lívidos

-Nos veremos pronto-dijeron los tres a Ino, Sakura y Makoto antes de desaparecer

-Debo marcharme ahora, pero te prometo que nos veremos mi dulce Hinata-dijo Tora besando las manos de Hinata mientras Gaara empezaba a sentir al Shukaku intentar salir rabioso

**¡¡¿Cómo se atreve¡¡¡Tenemos que matarlo!!!**

**-**Hai-susurró Gaara amenazante

Sasuke contempló todo lo que había pasado viendo las parejas empezar a formarse y al pensarlo se dio cuenta de que Naruto hacia tiempo que no abría la boca, al mirarlo Naruto lo miraba fijamente con la misma expresión que tenían los demonios. Sasuke sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo

-¿Qué te pasa, dobe?-dijo intentando aparentar indiferencia

-Sasuke, últimamente te ves muy diferente-dijo sin dejar de mirarlo

"N-Naruto se me va declarar"pensó Sasuke notando el sonrojo aflorar en sus mejillas

-Naruto-san, Sasuke-san

Naruto pareció despertarse y miró a la niña

-E-Es que tenemos hambre-dijo avergonzada llevándose las manos a la barriga

-Bien, buscaremos un lugar para descansar

-Oye, dobe

-¿Qué quieres, Sasuke-baka?

-¿Qué querías decirme antes?-dijo aparentando indiferencia

-Pues…..no me acuerdo-dijo frotándose el pelo rubio pero ciertamente su sangre empezaba a hervir otra vez, Sasuke ante el "olvido" del rubio maldijo en voz baja

-A ver: Tsubaki-san, Kotaru-san-dijo Sasuke a los niños-id con Sakura-chan y Sai a buscar leña, Onegai

-Hai-dijeron los dos a la vez

-Deberíamos explorar la zona para asegurarnos de que es segura-dijo Kankuro mirando a Naruto

-Tienes razón yo y Sasuke-dobe iremos por el norte

-Yo y Kankuro-san iremos por el este-dije Ino- Kiba-kun y Makoto-chan que vayan por el sur

-A mi me parece bien-dijo Makoto mirando amorosamente a Kiba

-Pero alguien debe quedarse aquí esperando a que vuelvan Sakura-chan y Sai con los niños-dijo Kiba poniendo cara de circunstancias

-Nos quedamos Hinata-san y yo-dijo Gaara dejando la calabaza apoyada en un árbol

Kiba iba a protestar pero Makoto ya se lo llevaba mientras Akamaru iba corriendo detrás Chunaki, la perra de Makoto

-Akamaru ayúdame…-entonces vio a Akamaru con Chunaki-traidor, me has vendido por una perra

-Es el destino Kiba-kun

Mientras Gaara y Hinata esperaban sentados sobre un tronco que estaba tirado en el suelo, Gaara empezaba a temblar de impaciencia a qué llegaran los demás. Ya no tenía el autocontrol del que hacía gala

**Vamos, chico. Ahí la tienes esperando, estáis solos y tu estas en celo. ¿Qué más pides?**

-Sólo callate

**-Se ve hermosa, mira cómo te sonríe, es ella la que se lo ha buscado **

-Kuso…….

Hinata por otra parte empezaba a sentirse preocupada por el Kazekage, se estaba apretando fuertemente los puños mirando al suelo, parecía sufrir por algo, entonces el Kazekage la empezó a mirar fijamente, Hinata empezó a tener una sensación extraña

-¿Te encuentras bien, Gaara?

-Si, claro-dijo agradeciendo llevar la armadura, de esa forma Hinata no podía ver como le colgaban las babas

-N-Naruto….

-Calla, Sasuke. Aquí estamos solos-dijo Naruto empezando a besar el cuello del moreno para darle suaves mordiscos

-Kankuro-san-dijo Ino cohibida

-Puedes llamarme Kankuro-dijo este desviando avergonzado la mirada

-Kankuro…arigato por ayudarme antes-dijo besando su mejilla

-No ha sido, Ino-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-Vaya, vaya. ¡Muchachos aquí tenemos una hembra!

Sakura y Sai estaban con los niños dándose leves miradas

-¿Pero por qué nadie nos dice que es la época de celo?-dijo Tsubaki

Sai y Sakura lanzaron una risa nerviosa intentando desviar el tema

-Naruto-san y Kazekage-sama tenían la misma cara que aquellos demonios¿verdad hermana?-dijo Kotaru

Sai y Sakura se miraron con los ojos como platos, cogieron la leña y a los niños para empezar a correr

-Pobre Hinata-chan y pobre mi Sasuke-kun-dijo angustiada

"Sakura" pensó Sai

-Qué velocidad Kotaru-ni-chan

-Que guay Tsubaki-ne-chan

-¡Gaara¡¿Qué haces?!-preguntó Hinata al ver que el Kazekage de la Arena se le había tirado encima poniéndose de rodillas encima de ella sujetándole los brazos

-Hinata-susurró roncamente

Continuará………


	4. Chapter 4Érase un descontrol

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWSSSSSS XDDDD!!!! NARUTO Y GAARA SEGUIRAN AL ACECHO ADEMAS DE LOS OTROS CUATRO DEMONIOS Y ALGUNOS NUEVOS PORTADORES DE BIJUS!!!!!!!!!

Shukaku: **bla bla**

Kyubi: _**bla bla**_

Gobi: _**bla bla**_

:::::::::::::::::: cambio de escena

Cap 4 Érase un descontrol

Hinata miró sonrojada al Kazekage que la miraba con una expresión extraña, su corazón empezó a bombear frenéticamente en su cuerpo y empezó a temblar

-Gaara...

Gaara la besó suavemente hasta que Hinata empezó a corresponderle lentamente, abrió la boca de Hinata explorándola, Hinata soltó un suave gemido que hizo que Gaara se excitara más y deslizo sus manos por el cuerpo de ella bajando hasta donde estaba la bandana de la villa para apartarla un poco y besar su cuello con intensidad dándole suaves lamidas

**¡¿Qué esperas?! Márcala, sabes que ya no podemos aguantar **

-¡¿Qué crees que le haces a mi mujer?!

Gaara ahogó un grito frustrado¿por qué lo tenían que cortar? miró con odio a Toru, que había aparecido de la nada

-¡Naruto¡Sasuke-kun!

Naruto y Sasuke se separaron rápidamente al oír la voz de la pelirrosa´

-Oye usuratonkachi, lo que me acabas de hacer

-Yo...veras yo...Sasuke tú me gustas-antes de que Naruto continuara Sasuke lo besó mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

-Tu también me gustas, dobe

-Sa...Sasuke-kun...¿Qué...qué le ha-haces a...

Sakura no supo cómo terminar la frase al a Sasuke besar a Naruto y mordisquearlo, dejó a Tsubaki en el suelo y echó a correr

-¡Sakura!

Sai dejó a Kotaru en el suelo con su hermana y fue tras Sakura, por esos lugares no era bueno estar sólo

-Míralo por el lado bueno, ya no tenemos que decírselo...-dijo Sasuke agarrando la mano del rubio

-Sasuke-san¿por que besabas a Naruto-san?-preguntó Tsubaki

Naruto y Sasuke bajaron la vista avergonzados

-**Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu **

Los demonios fueron atrapados por la marioneta y Kankuro realizó el último movimiento clavando las cuchillas en los huecos abiertos de la marioneta

-¡Kankuro lo has hecho muy bien¡Qué rápido te has librado de esos bestias!

-Bah-dijo pasándose las manos por detrás de la cabeza con aire despreocupado-eran demonios de rango menor, no eran tan fuertes

-Ahora la zona es segura¿vamos con los demás?-dijo algo sonrojada miró a Kankuro que le agarró de la mano mirando a otro lado

-H-Hai...

-¡¿PERO QUE OS PASA A TODOS¡ESTO NO PUEDE SEEER!

-¿Esa no era Hinata-chan?-preguntó Ino mirando hacia donde estaba el campamento

-Ay no, se me olvidaba que el Shukaku de Gaara esta en celo

-Sera mejor correr

Hinata luchaba por librarse de la agarrada del desconocido que la había cogido desprevenida

FLASH BACK

Hinata miraba a Gaara que hacia saltar el tapón de su calabaza cuándo Toru se movió a la velocidad del rayo hasta donde estaba Hinata cogiéndola y levantándola en brazos

-Je, esto te pasa por descuidado

-¡Suéltala!

-Olvídalo, me llevo a mi mujer

Toru echó a correr hasta el centro del bosque parándose en un claro

-¡Suéltame!

-Pero...

-¡Qué me sueltes ya! Eres un salvaje

Toru no quería bajarla hasta que Hinata le dió una patada en el estómago

-V-Vale, ya te bajo...joder que carácter

La dejo en el suelo justo cuando Gaara llego, le tendió la mano a Hinata para que fuera a su lado, pero Hinata le dió un manotazo, el la miró desconcertado

-Eso por lo de antes...q-que lo hiciste sin mi p-permiso-entonces se giró a Toru y le pegó un puñetazo-y esto por...por cogerme como un objeto. ¡Enfermos!

Y se fue dejando a los dos sorprendidos

-**_A ver si así aprenden esos dos sinvergüenzas_**

-¿Q-Quién ha dicho eso?

-Por fin te encuentro-dijo una figura a su espalda

-¡¿PERO QUE OS PASA A TODOS¡ESTO NO PUEDE SEEER!

Fin del FLASH BACK

Gaara parecía a punto de sufrir uno de sus ataques al encontrar a Hinata tomada de la cintura por uno del Akatsuki de pelo negro vestido con la capa negra de nubes rojas

-Ostras-Naruto acaba de llegar con Sasuke, Ino y Kankuro para ver la escena

-Definitivamente, esta época es malísima-dijo Ino

-¿Y Sakura-san y Sai-san?-preguntó Kotaru- Tampoco veo a Kiba-san y Makoto-san

-¿Por qué tienen todos que ir detrás de mi mujer?-preguntó Toru empezando a acumular chakra en sus manos cuando se escuchó una voz dictante

-¡TORUUUUUU!

-La que faltaba

Continuará………

Dejenme reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!onegaiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, en un principio iba a actualizar los fics atrasados porque ya tengo permiso de la autora del libros de una de las historias que continuo, es amiga mía pero el caso es que no consiguió que se lo publicaran, ¿os lo pódeis creer que injusticia?

Bueno a lo que iba, no me matéis por favoooooooooor ni ninguna de esas cosas ni os enfadéis conmigo, pero hemos iniciado una pequeña huelga de parada de fanfics para que se continúe el de Yo, Pecador (un GaaMatsu).

Ya sé que diréis que es injusto, que sino lo quiere continuar es cosa de la autora pero ne!! diríais eso mismo si yo dejara inconclusos los fics?? Por fa tratad de comprenderme porque la huelga no la hago sólo en mi nombre sino en el de mis amigos que han leído el fic, pero como no tienen cuenta en fanfiction no pueden hacer nada, los que lean esto les recomiendo que lean esa fic y si se quieren unir a la huelga de fics parados me parece bien, pero os ruego que no nos critiquéis

Gracias por Todo

Bye


End file.
